


Study Break

by Elvishdork



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Against a Wall, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvishdork/pseuds/Elvishdork
Summary: The two human exchange students take a "study break."
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) / Female Main Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Study Break

Really, if she could think about it long enough, she should’ve expected something like this of him with his long-standing pact with Asmodeus. 

She felt her back hit the wall as he kissed her again, both of his arms near her head and caging her in. The books and study materials left abandoned on the floor.

Her hands went to the buttons on his uniform jacket, quickly undoing them before they went lower to the neatly looped belt around his waist. Once that was free and the jacket was open, her fingers trailed along his shoulders, catching on his RAD badge before she pushed the jacked off. His arms only left her sides long enough for them to come free of the sleeves; but his hands didn’t return to their spots on the wall as his jacket hit the floor. 

This time he sunk his left hand into her hair and kissed back hard enough to leave her breathless. His right hand got to work on her jacket belt, pulling her own neat loop loose. When she broke away, she was panting. 

Quickly she undid the rest of her jacket buttons and shimmied out of it herself. Her discarded uniform jacket joined his on the floor as her hands moved to his next article of clothing.

He pulled her attention away from the task of his shirt as he gripped her tie. He licked along her bottom lip before she parted her lips in a gasp, letting his tongue in to explore and devour the small sounds she rewarded him with. Although it was fun to hold her by the tie, he quickly began to undo the knot. Once it was free of her neck, his hands dropped to grope at the buttons of her green dress shirt on her chest. Her own hands came back up to do similar work on his. In reality it was a handful of clumsy seconds, but time felt stretched as they both took the time to get each other’s shirts off. 

Solomon knew he could just rip them off; pulled buttons be damned. He could always magic them back in order afterwards. But there was something about having her hands on his clothing, working to undress him, that he found extremely enjoyable. 

As the last of the buttons on her shirt came open, she was shrugging off the shoulders as they went back to kissing. The bra beneath yielded much more easily under his hands. His practiced hands coming behind her to unclasp it before his fingers pulled at the connective fabric between the two cups; he pulled it off her and quickly discarded it to join the growing pile on the floor. His touch was eager and intense, and she sighed contentedly into his mouth. She threaded her fingers up through his silver hair.

It didn’t take much prompting to get him to take his shirt off, baring his chest to her. Soon that was in a heap on the floor too, and she ran her hands over his marked torso, hungry to explore him. Her eyes drank in the sight of all his pact marks and glyphs; so many intricate details and she knew none of what any of them meant.

For his part he took to kissing down her neck, sucking the skin hard. She knew that would leave a mark. Nothing the high collar of her uniform wouldn’t conceal though. 

Solomon squeezed her tit hard and she lost her breath, only to moan softly into his hair when he dropped to suck her nipple. He rolled the other one between his fingers for a few seconds before setting his hands to work peeling the rest of her uniform down her legs. She clawed his shoulders with her blunt nails and breathed, shutting her eyes to better focus, and her head leaned back hard against the wall. His teeth closed down on her sensitive flesh. “Fuck!”

Beneath her he laughed, shoving the black uniform pants she wore down to her feet and tracing his finger along the elastic of her underwear.

She exhaled and fisted a handful of his hair to pull him back up. She stepped out of her pants and, using her grip on his hair, she maneuvered him to switch their placing. He grunted when his back hit the wall. “Hey,” he started, teasing; but whatever else he was going to say died on his tongue abruptly when she dropped to her knees and pulled open his fly. “Oh.”

She gave him a smirk that said, 'Who's in control now?', as she pulled both his pants and boxers down enough to free his dick. He was halfway hard already and she scrutinized it for a few seconds before doing more than rubbing it. 

She looked up at him, smirking at the blush that was suddenly coloring his cheeks as he watched her. Keeping her eyes on his, she licked up the length of him slowly. She hummed contemplatively, then pressed her lips to the tip.

“Oh, shit,” Solomon breathed, arching his back. As best he could, he tried to compose himself and she heard him begin to mutter something under his breath. On her knees, she looked up at him to see him threading some spell over the room. 

Before she could stop her ministrations, he quickly explained: “Muffling spell.”

Smart, she thought and went back to her work. He was stiff in her hand now, and she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock; drawing him deeper into her mouth. She let her mouth water, getting him nice and slick as she worked him with one hand, alternating between licks with the flat of her tongue and taking him in her mouth a little further each time.

All she could hear was his swearing and praising, and noises that failed to be words at all. Soon there were heavy shudders going through him as he gasped, and when she vocalized her own enjoyment, she could tell by the twitch of his cock that he was getting extremely close.

Until his hand in her hair had her stopping.

He pulled her back up from her knees - the back of her hand quickly coming to wipe her mouth as she stood - and he pulled the same maneuver she had done previously; stepping out of both his pants and boxers before switching their positions once more. This time though he was turning her around. Her chest hit the wall and he hooked one hand on her hip and snaked the other to her front, down into the front of her underwear, slipping through her pubic hair to curl against her lips. His mouth traced a path along the side of her neck. His dick pressed up against her ass. She spread her legs and grit her teeth, and he slipped one of his fingers into her. “Ahh—more, more of that.”

“Oh?” he said into her ear, crooking his finger inside her. “I'm calling the shots now, okay?” She let the comment of control slide, at that moment she didn’t feel like arguing. He added another finger, and she moaned aloud, pushing her hips back against his. “You like that, huh?” She could hear the shit-eating grin in his words.

“Fuck me,” she whined, her forehead leaning against the wall. 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he said, only slightly petulant, and scissored out his fingers. She bit her bottom lip, moaning when his thumb pushed against the delicate nub he had thus far neglected. “I know what I’m doing,” he whispered into the shell of her ear.

With a hum in the back of her throat she relented, sinking some of her weight against the wall. He traced along inside her, his mouth again preoccupied with bruising her neck and shoulders, until she was absolutely aching. Every new motion of his fingers or twitch of his thumb against her sent her hips rolling, and when he went from sliding his other hand along her thigh and stomach to groping her breast again she thought she would snap. Face pressed to the wall, she felt the word nearly dragged out of her as he explored her, “Please.”

Solomon paused. He smiled into her shoulder. “Please what.”

“I’m - just, _please_.”

“I’m not -” his finger moved and she arched her back with a frustrated whine, and then her hands were scrambling back to pull her underwear down. The bastard just started laughing, hands sliding clear as she let the things drop. He didn’t stop her when she reached around to guide him in.

There was a moment of brief pressure and then he slotted in. She had to stop, leaning heavily against the wall, braced by her arms for a moment as she adjusted; but it didn’t keep Solomon from doing anything. He wrapped his hands around her hips and pushed. A moan pulled out of her, and again when he pulled back out. He paused, and when she glanced down behind her she got a glimpse of him bracing his feet. Their eyes met and she gave him a nod. When he thrust in again she saw stars.

By the time her vision cleared he had the beginning of a rhythm, one that kept her pressed against the wall. She tried to match it, and after a few failed attempts she managed; and soon she could hear his breathing coming harder and faster, same as hers. When she closed down around him his breath would hitch in an unexpectedly pleasant hissing sound.

The long strokes began to get shorter, more abrupt. He leaned over her and cupped her breast with one hand again as he moved in and out, nosing and kissing her neck, and sweet celestial realm above that was something she hadn’t known she enjoyed so much. His other hand slinked up her face and one finger pressed against her lips. She took it into her mouth without a second thought, running her tongue along it. Something about that must have done it for him. A moment later he was riding her hard, with shallow thrusts and soft grunts. She felt him press his forehead against her back, and the hand that was not in her mouth dropped down between her legs. His fingers found her clit and started fast, hard circles over it, and in seconds she was gone.

She came with a choked cry and a rough jerk of her hips, and a few moments later he followed; ending with a few hard thrusts before pulling out to finish against her thighs. Her knees nearly gave out, she kept herself propped up against the wall by leaning against her elbows and forearms. His hands planted against the wall too, his head still resting against her back. His arms caged her in place again.

Not that she was going anywhere. For perhaps a minute there was only labored breathing. Her head was still swimming in the high of her pleasure.

Solomon pulled it back together first. “Good?” he managed to get out. She just nodded. “Yeah, me too.” He swallowed hard. “Good study break.”

That got a laugh out of her.

Turning around from the wall, he offered her a hand; which she accepted. Standing on shaky legs, he pulled her deeper into the room and kissed her again, soft and long. Little by little he guided her steps backwards until the backs of her knees hit the mattress. 

Instead of joining her on the bed, he began to kiss his way down her neck, to her chest, and then lower still. His eyes never left hers and she smiled down at him.

Time for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut and I hope it was at least enjoyable lol. (I've had this in my drafts folder for weeks now and I figured it was as good a time as any to stop being a coward and post it.)
> 
> Comments and feedback always enjoyed and appreciated! ♥


End file.
